


Winter Wonderland

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander loves her so much, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hamliza, Humor, Jem is a good big brother, Marriage, True Love, poor Tench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: The wedding is coming soon, Alexander and Eliza share a moment.





	Winter Wonderland

Alexander bit the end of his pen, pacing back and forth in the empty parlor of the Pastures while he edited a draft of his various of practices and arguements. Looking out the window, he smiled slightly as he saw little Cornelia and Caty playing in the snow of the early December morning. The wedding was in another two weeks, Alexander couldn't wait to have his precious angel, his Eliza for the rest if his life. Right now, they were at her childhood home as Mrs. Schuyler insisted that they should stay until the wedding. No one argued but Alexander was forbidden to see Eliza during the last week before the wedding... a Schuyler superstition that if the groom sees the bride before seven days of the wedding, it won't be a perfect union. 

Now that was plain torture, for Alexander as he already had spended his entire childhood, his teenage phases, and early adulthood without his angel so he obviously wanted to make up for it. But Mr. Schuyler jokingly argued that he already made up for it when Alexander knocked up Eliza with Philip... at a family dinner with the entire family present. Neathless to say, Alexander kept quiet and pushed away his complaints while Eliza looked away with flushed cheeks, tge awkward atmosphere disappeared when Philip stuffed his face in his bowl of and looked up with his dinner smeared over his face that eruptted the dining room with everyone laughing at the baby's silly tactics. 

"Atleast he's eating!" Isabelle hummed that evening while handing the giggling Eliza a napkin to wipe her baby's face. 

"And I think he's likes it," Jeremiah chuckled in his palm, he was sitting across from his sister and nephew, taking in the full sight in a good angle. 

"That ones goes in the family album!" Mrs. Schuyler declared as she snapped a picture with one of the old cameras she possessed. 

Alexander smiled fondly at the memory before sighing tiredly as he went back to his practices, pulling out a chair and sitting by the window. He contuined on with his practice until a pair of soft arms, wrapped themselves around his neck behind him as a familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries tickled his nostrils as Alexander willingly leaned back to feel Eliza press a kiss on the crook of his neck. "Hm... Betsey~," he relaxed as one of his arms wrapped behind him and pulled her closer.

"Busy?" Eliza whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder briefly before he spunned her over and she was sitting on his laps instead as she giggled, resting her head on his chest as her legs curled up.

"Unforantedly," Alexander tiredly replied but rested his papers on the nearby side table and wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. "I can't wait til we get married."

"Me either," Eliza hummed, smiling as he looked up with a grin as they leaned fir a kiss until Alexander's phone buzzed that caused them to freeze in place. Groaning while his fianceè giggled with amusement while he pulled out his cell phone, he saw it was Jem who was calling, rolling his eyes fondly, he picked up the call and pressed his phone against his ear while Eliza lazily laid against him.

"Hey, hermano," Alexander spoke, hearing his brother reply with a chuckle,

"Hello to you too, little hermano," Jem mused as Alexander smiled. "Is everything going alright at the Pastures."

"Yep, everything still looks the same here," Alexander replied as he took the time to press a kiss in Eliza's hair as she opened one eye with a smile. "How's ma and pa?"

"Quite well, they are very excited for the wedding," Jem chuckled as he went on. "Who would have thought my little squishy faced brother would get married before me?"

Alexander's face screwed in disgust as he muttered, "My face is not chubby!"

"I didn't say it was, I said it was squishy," Jem snickered as Alexander grumbled, hearing Eliza quuetly laugh at his facial expression. "Is that Eliza I hear?"

"Yeah, your future sister-in-law thinks your so funny," Alexander murmured with a crooked smile as Eliza flutter her lashes innocently. His eyes widen though when his brither spoke as Alexander asked, "You want to talk to her?"

Eliza's ears perked up slightly as a cheeky smile formed on her angelic face, "Hm?"

Alexander sighs and swiftly handed her his cell phone as she grinned warmly at him, leaning against him as she began talking to her future brother-in-law, "Hey, Jem!... Yes, I'm fine... Pip is great too, I put him in the nursery with Phil and Rine."

Philip 'Phil' Schuyler Church and Catherine 'Rine' Van Rennselaer Church, were Angelica and John Church's twins that were born a few months prior. So far, Philip Hamilton had gotten along with his two cousins as the oftwn shared a crib together for naps and both Angelica and Eliza hope their children's friendship will grow. 

Alexander played wit his fianceè hair as she smiled at him, pressing their lips for a quuck peck while she contuined to talk to his brother on the phone. A while past, Alexander then recieved his phone back as Eliza handed before snuggling into him as he carressed her head as he contuined to talk to his brother. 

"...Yeah. Hm... Kay, I'll talk to you later, hermano," Alexander chuckled as he biddded goodbye and hung up. Looking down, Eliza had fallen asleep as Alexander smiled lightly, kissing her forehead as he murmured, "I love you, my little angel~."

_Click! Click! Click! _

Alexander's eyes shot up to the doorway and saw three faces peering down with cameras and bright grins; Church, Mrs. Schuyler, and Peggy. Alexander sifted in his chair, careful not wake his precious Betsey as she remained curled up as he murmured gratefully on the fact that the _lot_ of Schuylers were heavy sleepers. 

"W-what are you three doing?" He whispered, recieving three mischievous grins as Church simply replied as he pushed his gkasses up his nose,

"Oh, we were taking pictures of every adorable or memorable moment in the family~," he sanged much to Alexander annoyances as Peggy perkily added, 

"We got good stuff on good angles!" She winked as Church chuckled, nodding his head as she added on. "From Cornelia and Caty rolling in the snow, pa tripping and gettung his head stuck in a bucket... again, to you two loverbirds getting all~"

Alexander's face turned red as he held Eliza's sleeping form protectively despite the fact there was no danger. Mrs. Schuyler wiped a tear, smirking proudly,

"These two... my successors~," she sighs dreamily before looking between the two young people who were checking their pictures on their cameras. "Now... will you two do the honors?" 

Church and Peggy shared excited grins as they sing-songly said, "That one goes into the family album! ~"

"Perfect!" Mrs. Schuyler proudly said as she flipped her braid of dark, greying hair and led the two young people behind her as Alexander sighs, rolling his eyes with a fond smile as Eliza snuggled closer to him in her sleep. Looking down at her fondly, he sighs as he remembered he only had one week to be with her until wedding week, where he isn't even allowed to talk to her!

Thinking for a moment, an idea clicked in his mind as he held out his phone and texted Jem ,

_Mr. Non-Stop Sr: Hey, could you comeby on Sunday with a laddar? By eleven-thirty!?_

_Mr. Non-Stop Jr: Um... why?_

_Mr. Non-Stop Sr: Remember about that superstitions the Schuylers have..?_

And with that, Alexander grinned as he knew his brother will understand. His answer: _I got this!_

* * *

Eliza sighs, brushing her long dark hair with a tired smile. Looking up at the clock, it was eleven-thirty and Philip was asleep in the crib by her bed. Eliza sighs, putting her hairbrush on the dresser, getting up as she brushed down the wrinkles of her silk blue nightgown as it reached past her knees. Now, she and Alexander have to share diffrent rooms and not see or talk to each other for a week until the wedding or else it won't be a good union. The Schuyler Superstition. 

She missed Alexander as she sadly went to her bed and prepare to sleep, until a light tap startled her as her gaze fell on the window. The curtains were blocking her sight on what was outside, Eliza somehow found the courage and go over to open it. She expected it was only a tree branch, swaying in the wind with snow lightly falling down from the sky. Pushing the curtains aside, she nearly let out a shriek, placing a hand on her thumbing heart before burating into giggles as she saw Alexander's face looking back her with a cheeky wink. With farther thinking as she made sure her baby boy was safe from the cold, Eliza opened the window as she leaned forward as Akexander leaned in, "Hey beautiful~"

"Hi, handsome," Eliza hummed, looking down to see he was on a laddar that leaned against the estate as she giggled. "Pretty creative, Mr. Hamilton."

"Why thank you, future Mrs. Hamilton," Alexander responded as they both shared a light laugh as they kissed. Pulling away, Alexander looked over her shoulder to see the crib, "Philip is asleep?"

"Yeah, he was very sleepy too be honest," Eliza chuckled as Alexander scoffed playfully while she pecked his lips then he murmured,

"Whenever I try to get him to sleep, he pulls my hair!"

"Well," Eliza grinned, her hand made it's up her cheek before tangling a finger in his lock. "You do have soft hair."

"It's the new conditioner you bought, it has to be it," Alexander murmured with a light laugh as she giggled, leaning for another kiss.

"How much do you two kiss? Like, that's like your third in two minutes," a voice called from bellow as Eliza peered down after pulling away as Alexander growled as he gaze down at Jem, who held the laddar in place while looking at his watch with a smug smirk. "If two are already like this, no wonder Philip was conceived so quickly!"

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Alexander fired, Eliza sighs as she shook her head as her fianceè glowered at his brother's laughter. Smirking, she pulls his shirt and placed a steamy kiss on his lips as pulling away as he came to a daze. Giggling, she whispered on his ear, "We still have another twenty-five minutes~"

"That's enough time in the world, my love," Alexander smirked, gripping on the laddar as he regained himself. Alexander leaned for another kiss, Eliza gladly complying while Jem sighs, civering his eyes. Right when they were about to get it steamy again, a loud knock on the door startled the couple as Alexander nearly fell had his brother not steady the ladar while Eliza's grabbed his coat. 

"Eliza! Are you awake?!" Mrs. Schuyler excitedly called from outside as Alexander groaned befire he and his fianceè gasped as Philip whimpered in his sleep. 

"Yes, ma," Eliza called, quiet enough not to wake their son but loud for her mother to hear. Philip yawned before resting to dreamland as his parents sigh in relief. Eliza turned to Alexander pressing a peck on his lips as she whispered, "I'll see you on our wedding day."

"You too, m'lady," Alexander sighs with a smile as he began climbing down as Eliza then closed the window and curtains.

When he reached the ground, Alexander met a rather amused Jem as he glared at him, "Stop laughing."

"Hm, let me think... no," Jem contuined to laugh as he brither moved the laddar. "So much fir being romantic, Alex."

"Shut up before I change my mind and replace you for being my best man," Alexander shot back as his brither gasped much to the younger brother's amusement.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jem exclaimed as they began walking through the snow. 

"I would," Alexander mused as they went on. 

"You and your squishy face," his brother retroted as Alexander groaned,

"My face is not chubby!"

"I didn't say it was, I said it was squishy! How else did Eliza fall for you? Your cute, squishy face!" The older of the twi brothers laughed as Alexander sighs with a find smirk.

Of course, Alexander and his squishy face led him to get that girl!

* * *

December 14, will firever be the best day in Alexander Hamilton-Washington's life as ge watched frim down the altar as his beautiful angel came down, in a beautiful white dress with her hair let down with her viel dancing behind her. Lotus flowers decorated her hair as she smiled at him lovingly, her eyes twinkling. Many guests gasped and gushed over the beautiful bride who walked down with her father diwn the altar. They were in awe at his beautiful angel, as mhch as he is and forever will be...

"Wow.." Washington whispered in awe in his seat, while his wife gushed qyietly to herself at their beautiful daughter-in-law.

"Wow~..." Alexander agreed as a slow, blissful smile pulled on his face as tears if joy filled his eyes. His beautiful Eliza was going to be forever his now...

"Wow." Jem, his brother and bestman smirked, leaning in as he cheekily whispered in his brother's ear. "I'm just saying if you really love me, you'll-,"

"No, I don't love you, back off, she's mine," Alexander gently elbowed him with a smug look before returning to admire his beautiful bride. Jem was not offended, he actually smiled and his brother was very much joking as much as he was. 

Eliza smiled at him, taking his extended hand after she kissed her father's cheek as he wiped a tear of joy from the corner of his eye as he led his baby off abd sat next to his wife, he patted his back as he blew his nose into a handkerchief while she held Philip in her laps. The baby boy gaze up at his parents, tilting his head with a toothy smile of curiosity. He remained quiet until after the vows were exchanged and when the priest proudly asked fir the rings, where his young uncle Rennselaer stood as ring barrier while his uncle Jeremiah and uncle Bradstreet stood guard. Everyone joyfully looked over and the baby gigled while everyone gasped at the sight, where the three young brothers once stood tall, proud, and handsome in fine suits and hair neatly brushed as they now stood trembling with stretched smiles, mud stains smeared all over thier clothes and faces as their hair was now ruffled twigs sticking out. They encouragingly presented the rings, that remained spotless as they walked over and bowed forward, the priest, Alexander, Eliza, and Jem all leaned back with wide and nervous eyes as Alexander made a quick snatch for the rings before making a distance.

Both, Alexander and Eliza slipped the rings on each other's fingers while looking at the three boys with confused looks while the priest first stammbered before smiling, "I now pronouce you husband and wife, you may kiss."

And with that, all their confusion were wiped away as Eliza happily leapt into Alexander's arms as he caught her in a kiss as the criwd cheered. 

Mr. Schuyler and Washington were sibbing in each other's arms with pride and joy, while their wives were kissing Philip's chubby cheeks, smearing lipstick as he was the evidence of Alexander and Eliza's love while Cornelia and Caty danced with Isabelle in glee. Jem stood by, grunning proudly at his brither and sister-in-law, Mac held Maggie closed as they shedded tears of joy. Richie and May shared an embrace while Little Martha, the flower girl, danced with her brothers joyfully as they got a new auntie. Lafayette cheered loudly with Anastasie in his arms, screaming things in French as Adrienne giggled joyfully, holding their son, Georges Washington de Lafayette who was born a month prior to Angelica and Church's twins. Speaking if such, Angelica and Church pressed a kiss on their lips while holding one of the twins in their arms as they cheered for the oncoming happiness that the future held. Peggy was clinging on to Stephen Van Rennselaer aa they cheered for the goodness of it and proud that the couple got their new begining. Bradstreet, Jeremiah, and Rennselaer sighs in relief in perfect unison as they shared a tired grin as they knew no one will bother asking why they looked so messed up as they collapsed against each other wuth a tired huff. 

Tench stared at the sight with a light smile, looking away as a lonely tear slid down his cheek,

"To my brother. His Eliza. And their boy. Happiness is too come..." 

Oh how right he is, in everyone's future as he was unaware of his own happily ever after was coming... just not yet. By then, one could hope his heart will heal by then as Jem stood watching with worried eyes as Tench looked away with a forced smile. 

Will he ever be satisfied..? 

**Author's Note:**

> And their married! Yeah!
> 
> Tangled Ever After shoutout!


End file.
